Hapilly ever after
by angel16660
Summary: This is my season 8 and its the best this is mt first episode.: can buffy survive living in LA after Spikes death, sure she is hooked up with Angel but will that be enough, or will she hit total shut down mode?
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning...Again CHAPTER ONE

Buffy walked into the house with relastate agent, Dawn came running down the stairs with a frown on her face, "I don't like it," Dawn said, "Its to shabby and I liked our old house better."

"Well Dawny, for now we have to take what we can get if you ever want to stop living at the shelter." Willow explained.

"Come on lighten up Dawnster, we have to make things work. I know you don't like it now but you will eventually," Xander added.

"I don't want to live here and you can't make me," Dawn yelled and ran outside.

"Well, do you like the house," the relastate agent asked, kind of scared. "I think we will have to pass," Buffy said.

Ever since Sunnydale tore down, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Giles, and Xander had to live at the shelter, a little house that took in homeless people, with nothing but the clothes on their back.

The people at the shelter helped them regain their life and clothes. They had been living there for about a month now. Buffy still remembered every night, crying in remorse of Spike's death.

They moved to LA, which was Buffy's idea. She wanted to get away from Sunnydale, where there were to many painful memories there.

It was when they were still living in the shelter did Xander find Anya's last will. It stated that all of her money was to go to Xander. He then found out that Anya was practically rich and that's when he decided to use most of the money to buy a house, so him and Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Giles could move out of the shelter and into the comfort of their own home. With the rest of the money they all bought needy supplies, Willow got a lap top, they all bought things that they had to leave behind, they bought stuff to make the soon-to-be-new-home more homey.

Everyone was very excited, except Dawn. No one knew what was wrong with her. She was probably just upset that they had to leave where there home was. Part of the reason Buffy chose LA was because Angel was there and when there was a Sunnydale, right before Willow did the spell that made all the potential slayers have the power of the real slayer, Angel came to help her beat the first, Buffy would not let him help. They got in a conversation about their relationship, and Angel questioned if Buffy ever thought ahead about it. Buffy said she did sometimes think ahead. Then he left. Buffy wanted to go back, because she wanted to make it work, again. Buffy did not want to be alone, she loved him, and the kiss they shared before he left meant the world to her. As soon as she got settled in a house she was going to go find him. She knew where he lived.

Buffy and the gang went to one more house. It was a huge house with six bedrooms, Dawn liked the house a lot because she got one of the biggest rooms with an extra room built in, it also had a huge walk-in closet. Buffy decided they would buy it. While Giles filled out the forms Buffy went upstairs and found the room she wanted. It was the biggest room, with a personal bathroom.

Buffy opened the closet door and flew back against the wall. "Ow, that hurt. Ewww! That wallpaper has to go," Buffy said sarcastically. Buffy looked in front of her and saw a huge red demon, the chaos demon to be exact.

"You might want to borrow some of my skin care cream, you have more wrinkles than the mailman." Buffy said, then stood up. The demon walked up to her, grabbed her by the neck and threw her up against the window. The window cracked but did not break.

"You know you are going to be paying to fix that after I'm done kicking your ass," Buffy said standing up. When she stood up, the demon was gone. It had disappeared into the closet. Then Buffy saw that it had left it's knife.

Buffy walked downstairs to see that the relastate agent was gone. Xander, Willow and Dawn were upstairs fighting over rooms. Buffy walked up to Giles and said, "Giles, there was something in my room, it was a d-e-m-o-n," she said in a soft voice. "Its okay, the agent is gone,"

Giles said.

There was a loud noise and Buffy noticed that Xander wasn't there anymore. Then she saw him running down the stairs, screaming her name.


	2. what happened?

Sorry I left you all hanging, thanks for all the reviews!

CHAPTER TWO- "What happened?"

Buffy rushed to the bottom of the stairs to find Xander on the ground with a black eye and a scratch. He was unconscious. Buffy started to shake him a little. Then Giles rushed in with a ice patch and set it on the ground."

"Buffy in the last seven or eight years there has been a lot of unconscious people lying on the floor and time after time I have to remind you to NOT SHAKE THEM!"

"Willow could you come here" Buffy yelled ignoring Giles.

Willow came down the stairs then saw Xander on the ground "Oh my gosh what happened?"

"We don't know, did you happen to hear anything go on while you were upstairs?" Buffy asked.

"No, Dawn and I were upstairs fighting over rooms and we thought Xander was here with you." Willow answered.

Dawn must of noticed something was wrong, cause suddenly she came running down the stairs.

"Sicka nemtrios cintos" Willow whispered.

"Willow, what did you do?"

"A healing spell" Willowed answered.

Xander started waking up, "Could you guys maybe stop moving," Xander asked

"Xander, your ok." Dawn said, hugging him.

"What happened?" asked Buffy.

"Well last thing I remember I was pushed down the stairs and now I'm here with all of you."

Everyone stood up and walked over to what would soon be the living room. Everyone gathered around xander and just stared.

Buffy looked at her watch and said, "I have to go."

"Well I just got pushed down a story of stairs and you have to leave, I'm feeling the love in this room." Xander said.

"This is important, and I have to go." Buffy said, "we will talk about your dramatic story later when your not seeing double of everything."

Buffy walked out of the door and into the new car.

She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. There was no answer so she hung up. She then took out a small sheet of directions she had gotten off of the computer. She started up the car and drove off.

She came to a large hotel and walked inside, she walked up a long path of stairs and into a room with velvet red sheets and covers. She knew it was Angel's room, she could smell him and knew he loved velvet.

She jumped when she heard someone at the door, she turned around and saw Angel. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

'Actually I was looking for you." Buffy said, then smiled.

Angel walked up to her and they kissed, not a rapid kiss, just a kiss, a simple kiss. That's how it should be: simple.

They pulled away from each other and Angel just held her for a minute.

"You made it, I heard on the news about Sunnydale and I was scared, cause I didn't know if you made it." Angel said in a low, soft voice.

"Here I am in one piece," Buffy said, "Ana did not make it, she added.

"That's it, that's all." Angel asked.

Buffy's voice got real low and she tried to hide all her thoughts and feelings as she said, "Spike did not make it."

Angel just stood there and he knew she loved Spike. Buffy never could hide anything from Angel. But Angel did not force or ask her to tell the truth.

She was upset and he could tell.

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS AND GIVE ME IDEAS!

I REALLY NEED THEM! DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? DO YOU THINK MY CHAPTERS ARE TOO LONG OR TOO SHORT OR JUST ENOUGH?


End file.
